Wet-etching can refer to the use of chemical baths to dissolve portions of a metal layer situated on a wafer. Wet-etching techniques are often simpler and less expensive than dry-etching or de-plating techniques, but can be highly isotropic, which can amplify surface irregularities on the wafers. Conventional wet-etching systems also typically suffer from poor chemical usage owing to the boundary layer established between the wafer surface and the chemical bath, which tends to restrict both the flow of spent etchant away from the wafer surface and the flow of fresh etchant against the wafer surface. Further, the cassettes or cassettes in which wafers are situated when in the chemical bath can restrict the flow of etchant against certain regions of the wafer surface, causing those regions to etch at different rates than other regions of the wafer surface. Accordingly, improvements to wet-etching systems are desirable.